Anglia
Anglia (イギリス, Igirisu) jest jedną z głównych postaci w serii anime i mangi Hetalia. W latach 2007-2008 Himaruya Hidekaz podał ludzkie imiona i nazwiska niektórym bohaterom i otrzymał imię Arthur Kirkland (アーサー・カークランド, Āsā Kākurando). Należy do aliantów. Reprezentuje zarówno Anglię jak i Wielką Brytanię. Wygląd Anglia ma rozmierzwione, krótkie blond włosy i zielone oczy, a jego brwi są bardzo grube i widoczne, mimo że najwyraźniej je strzyże. Ubiera się w zielony mundur wojskowy z koalicyjką . Nosi także wysokie, brązowe buty.W Anime jego włosy są bardziej żółtym odcieniem blondu niż typowi bladzi blondyni używani często w mangach. Osobowość i zainteresowania Anglia jest raczej wybuchowy i szybko się denerwuje. Za wszelką cenę chce być lepszy od Francji, a że jest bardzo uparty nie da sobie w kasze dmuchać, co prowadzi do wielu zabawnych (a czasami bardzo dziwnych) sytuacji. Często chcąc pozbyć się swojego przeciwnika, rzuca na niego klątwę. Kiedyś Anglia był Piratem i dręczył tereny Hiszpanii, lecz w dzisiejszych czasach pokazany jest jako cyniczny dżentelmen, tęskniącym za jego latami świetności. Jest tragiczny w gotowaniu, co spowodowało u jego wychowanka, Ameryki, równie złe wyczucie smaku. Ze względu na swoją kulturę, Anglia mocno wierzy w istnienie magii, co pokazuje jego możliwość i widzenia wróżek, duchów i innych magicznych stworzeń. Anglia interesuje się haftowaniem, rzemiosłem, literaturą oraz muzyką rockową. Nie jest zbyt dobry w wyrażaniu siebie, dlatego często jest źle odbierany przez inne kraje. Pokazany jest z niską samooceną i typem osobowości tsundere. Mimo jego cynizmu i ciętego języka, w głębi duszy jest romantykiem. Jest także pokazane, że co roku czwartego lipca (czyli w Dniu Niepodległości Stanów Zjednoczonych) jego zdrowie diametralnie się pogarsza. Himaruya wspominał kiedyś, że Anglia ma także braci - Szkocję, Walię i Irlandię Północną - którzy nienawidzą go do tego stopnia, że w jego dzieciństwie przepędzali go rzucając kamieniami czy strzelając z łuku; posuwali się nawet do rzucania na niego klątw. Relacje [[Ameryka|'Ameryka']] Ameryka został odkryty przez Finlandię i Szwecję. Gdy kraje Skandynawskie pochwaliły się swoim wspaniałym znaleziskiem, Francja i Anglia zaczęli rywalizować o to, kto będzie opiekował się małym państwem. Ostatecznie Ameryka wybrał Anglię. Anglia bardzo dbał o swojego "młodszego brata". Wychowywał go przez wiele lat oraz uczył Alfreda jak stać się silnym państwem. Wkrótce potem doszło do wojny o niepodległość Ameryki. Anglia nie chciał, aby jego przybrany brat go opuścił. Dlatego nie mógł pozwolić, aby Ameryka stał się niezależny. Wbrew wszystkiemu Alfred zyskał niepodległość. Nie może wybaczyć Ameryce, że go opuścił. Pomimo wszystko aktualnie wydają się mieć dobre relacje, jednak często kłócą się o błahostki. [[Francja|'Francja']] Niegdyś był podwładnym Francji, ale po agresji wobec niego i przejęciu połowy jego gruntów, ich związek posypał się i teraz zawzięcie ze sobą walczą. Pomimo faktu, że oboje należą do sił alianckich, Anglia i Francja mają głęboko zakorzenioną historyczną rywalizację. Często się ze sobą kłócą. Kiedyś Francja chciał wyjść za Anglię, aby ratować swój kraj, jednak Anglia się nie zgodził. Pomimo wszystko szanują się wzajemnie jako wrogowie i gdy jest potrzeba, potrafią nawet współpracować. [[Sealand|'Sealand']] Jest on najmłodszym bratem Anglii, który ogłosił swoją niepodległość pod koniec II Wojny Światowej. Oboje często się kłócą, gdyż Anglia nie uznaje Sealand jako pełnoprawnego narodu. Sealand obiecał sobie, że kiedyś stanie się potężnym narodem i nawet Anglia będzie składać przed nim ukłon. Seszele Seszele była kolonią Anglii. Traktuje ją często jako swoją własność, lecz po mimo wielu przeszkód, potrafią się ze sobą dobrze dogadać. Utwory * Marukaite Chikyuu * Hatafutte Parade * Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo * Hetalian☆Jet * England's Evil Demon Summoning Song * Pub and GO! * Absolutely Invincible British Englishman * Let's Enjoy Today * My Friend * We Wish You a Merry Christmas (gościnnie) * In the Bluebell Woods * United Nations Star ☆ Ciekawostki * Mimo, że Arthur lubi swoją kuchnię, inne państwa mają zwyczaj wyrażać się niepochlebnie o jego potrawach. * W Hetalia The Beautiful World ma zakaz wstępu do Klubu Smakoszy. * Anglia znany jest z tego, że czasami ucina sobie pogawędki z niewidzialnymi dla innych, często mistycznymi, stworzeniami (takimi jak jednorożce czy wróżki). * Anglia wydaję się być wzorowany na postaci Hikone Kalom '''z innego webcomica Himaruyi '''Barjona Bombers, choć jest dokładnym przeciwieństwem osobowości Kaloma. *Himaruya stwierdził kiedyś, że brwi są tak naprawdę przystrzyżone, choć nie pojawiają się one w ten sposób, ponieważ nadal grubo wyglądają. Stwierdził również, że 'Irlandia '''ma grubsze brwi, ale jest osobą z "innym nastawieniem" do nich. *Według blogu (11/14/10), jak na ironię, naród wyspiarski i były pirat, Anglia nie umie pływać (w odniesieniu do Anglików w filmach), choć historycznie wielu piratów nie umiało pływać. Jednakowoż, w Gakuen Hetalia grze na PSP, skacze do wody, by uratować tonącego Amerykę. Oryginalny post na blogu był parodią na podstawie postaci z filmów angielskich i nie ma sugerować, że Anglia nie umie w rzeczywistości pływać, choć wydaje się, że fandom przyjął tę ideę nieostrożnie. *Kiedy cokolwiek dotyczące wojny o niepodległość Ameryki jest wspomniane Anglia podupada na zdrowiu i kaszle krwią. *Jest nie do zniesienia po pijaku. *Anglia ma tatuaż na co wskazuje tekst piosenki Marukaite Chikyuu ''"(...) Tatuaż mnie boli, ale to czadowy sześciostrunowiec! * W przetłumaczonym przez fana poście z oficjalnego bloga Himaruyi (17 Luty 2015) jest potwierdzone, że jego tatuaż znajduje się na jego tyłku. * W musicalu Hetalia ~Singin' in the World~ zagrał go Daisuke Hirose. * Czasami inne państwa (np. Sealand - zwłaszcza on) nazywają go dupkiem Anglią. * Jego nazwisko, Kirkland, w wolnym tłumaczeniu, oznacza ziemia kościelna. * Podczas Halloween nie wycina twarzy w dyni, tylko w rzodkwi. * Anglia podczas Święta Bożego Narodzenia ogłasza, iż nienawidzi petard, ale nie wytłumaczono, dlaczego. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Alianci Kategoria:Hetalia: Axis Powers Kategoria:Hetalia: Beautiful World Kategoria:Hetalia: World Series Kategoria:Kraj Europejski Kategoria:G8 Kategoria:Główna Postać Kategoria:Postać z mangi Kategoria:Postać z anime Kategoria:Rodzina Kirkland Kategoria:Hetalia Wiki Kategoria:Anglia Kategoria:Wielka Brytania